A New Chapter Of The Rest Of Our Lives
by My Name Is Barry Allen
Summary: A year ago Oliver returned home to find Felicity and their son, with a new family he had a lot of things to figure out. Now he has a happy dad with an amazing family, what's next for them? Lots of fluffy family scenes and a rather adorable Father Oliver! Sequel to 'Coming Home'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oliver smiled at his work, the kitchen was shining and the dinner he had made smelt amazing. He had made Oliver's favourite, spaghetti and meatballs and brought Felicity's favourite dessert - chocolate fudge cake. It was almost five and he knew his family would be home soon and he couldn't wait to see them. It had been a year since he had turned back up at the foundry, a year since he had gotten to know his family and he really did cherish them.

"No Momma!" He heard as the door opened and he frowned, Ollie was shouting. Something he had started to do more and more.

"Ollie, I know you want to go to the park but we are going to go after." Felicity sighed in return. Oliver sucked on his bottom lip, he wanted to go out into the hall and intervene as he heard Ollie's feet stamping on the floor but he knew Felicity would deal with him and he didn't want to over step.

"Harry be gone then." Ollie shouted back. "I wanna go now."

"Well tough mister. If you keep shouting at me you won't be going at all." Felicity said sternly and walked past the small boy who was now slamming his fists against the wall in a tantrum. Felicity kicked off her heels and headed to the kitchen gasping when she saw how beautiful Oliver had set the table. "Oliver…"

"I wanted this to be a surprise, it's been…"

"A year." Felicity finished with a smile, the fact that Felicity remembered it had been a year made his heart melt. She walked closer and Oliver wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Where's Ollie?" Oliver asked as Felicity cuddled into his side.

"Hallway. He wanted to go to the park with Harry after nursery," Felicity sighed. Normally she would have taken him but she had had a stressful day at work and all she wanted was some cuddles on the sofa.

"If he apologises for shouting then if you want I can take him for an hour after dinner? Give you a chance to relax, you seem a little stressed." Oliver said softly.

"Just been a really rough couple of days at work." Felicity yawned.

"Well you will enjoy a nice dinner and then a bubble bath in peace." Oliver hummed as he kissed her hair. "Why don't you go and get changed whilst I talk to trouble."

"Sounds good to me." Felicity smiled, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Oliver's in another kiss before walking to the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath Oliver walked to the hallway where he saw his son was slumped on the floor, tears down his face. "Ollie." Oliver whispered and walked over to him.

"Go way." Ollie mumbled.

"Not going to happen mister." Oliver said as he sat beside him. "Want to tell me why you're grumpy?"

"Wanted to go to the park." Ollie whispered looking down. "Momma said no."

"Do you know why Momma said no?"

"She mean." Ollie grumbled looking up at Oliver, he was shocked he had never seen his son look angry before. He didn't like this look on him at all.

"Mean huh? Did you know that Mommy had a really tough day at work, and she's very tired so she wouldn't have been able to chase you around, and it would have been boring for you." Oliver said gently. "And did you know she feels so bad for not taking you to the park, but you can't shout at her like that."

"Momma sad?" Ollie blinked, his eyes shining a little with tears.

"A little, but do you know what can make her smile?" Oliver asked and Ollie looked thoughtful for a few moments before he jumped up and ran down the hallway to the bedroom, pushing the door open and cuddling against Felicity's legs.

"Hey little man, calmed down?" Felicity asked picking him up.

"I sorry Momma." Ollie said and pressed lots of kisses against her face.

"That's okay sweetie. Daddy will take you to the park after dinner, he's made your favourite."

"S'getti?" Ollie squealed.

"Go and have a look." Felicity winked and Ollie jumped down and ran to the kitchen, shouting excitedly when he saw that it was his favourite. Oliver and Felicity walked in after him and Felicity quickly changed him so he wouldn't get the sauce all over his uniform and then sat him on his chair at the table beside her as Oliver served the food.

As they ate their dinner they spoke about their day, Ollie sharing excitedly that he painted a picture and they could see it tomorrow because he used so much paint it was very wet. "So, I heard back from the school I applied to." Oliver said as they finished their meal.

"And?" Felicity's eyes went wide with excitement. She knew how hard Oliver had been working, going to night classes to get his teaching qualification so he could become a PE teacher. At first he had looked into opening another club but that had been too time consuming and after volunteering at a sports day at Ollie's nursery he knew exactly that this was what he wanted to do.

"I got the job." Oliver beamed. "I start after summer."

"I'm so proud of you!" Felicity grinned excitedly and she rushed over so she could wrap her arms around him, hugging him so tightly.

"Daddy?" Ollie called reaching his arms up for him.

"Yes?" Oliver smiled picking him up.

"I'm proud too!" Ollie grinned and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. Oliver really didn't care about how much sauce he had over his face, he was so happy right now.

"Thank you. Both of you." Oliver smiled holding his family in his arms. "Right, now come on let's get your face wiped so we can go to the park and when you come back we will have chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?" Ollie grinned.

"Yes. Park first?"

"Okay." Ollie nodded. "Love you daddy. Love you Momma."

"Love you too baby." Oliver and Felicity chorused with smiles. Ollie ran off to wash his face and find his shoes and Oliver pulled Felicity close and kissed her lovingly. It wasn't long before Ollie was ready and saying goodbye to Felicity. Oliver waved goodbye to Felicity with a smile and set off to the park with his son, now he knew exactly what his future held he couldn't wait to start the next chapter of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ollie ran around the park with so much energy that Oliver couldn't help but wonder where it came from. They had been avoiding giving him too much sugar because of how hyperactive he went, every time Oliver saw one of his son's little crazy moments he wondered how Felicity had handled it when it was just her, but then he tried not to dwell on it, he was here now and he was never going to leave them again.

"Daddy there's an evil pirate behind you!" Ollie squealed as he jumped on the stepping logs near the bench where Oliver was sat.

"Really?" Oliver laughed with a gasp and jumped up. "Are you going to come and protect me?"

"I'm going to save you!" He roared and jumped down, Oliver wasn't quite sure what Ollie started to do, he guessed it was some sort of fake fighting but really just looked like he was flailing his arms and legs around.

"That's good saving you're doing there Ollie." Oliver laughed and then Ollie attached himself to his legs. "You okay there bud?"

"I saved you. Can we swing now?" Ollie giggled and tugged at his hand pulling him over to the large wheel swing. Oliver pulled his son up so he could sit in the middle and started to push it slowly, knowing this swing was one Felicity rarely let him go on because it was so big for him. "Daddy," Ollie said softly and Oliver looked down at him.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I love you lots." Ollie smiled and reached up and Oliver quickly grabbed him before he fell.

"I love you too." Oliver whispered as he cuddled him close. "Shall we go home, have a little cake and a bath before bed?"

"Can Mommy read me the story about the dinosaur?" Ollie asked as he cuddled close into Oliver.

"I'm sure she can." Oliver smiled and walked home holding a very tired Ollie in his arms.

By the time they reached the house Ollie was curled up in his arms fast asleep, he headed into the house and smiled when he found Felicity wearing her pink pyjama shorts and one of Oliver's tops typing away furiously on the computer, Diggle's voice on speaker. As soon as Felicity saw Ollie asleep she switched the call to her headset and smiled at Oliver as she finished off helping Diggle. Every now and again Felicity still helped the team, it wasn't as much as she used to, but Oliver knew that it was something she could easily give up. Oliver himself found himself missing it a little, but then he would see his family and know that he had made the right choice. This was his life now.

"Everything okay?" He asked once Felicity closed the laptop and ended the call.

"Someone was hacking the banks through Star City and taking money from the rich and elite and transferring it to the not so rich." Felicity sighed. "I kinda wish I could just let them have this one you know? The rich and the fabulous aren't so fabulous."

"I know." Oliver hummed and pulled her into his arms and held her close. "But that's not how justice works."

"I know that too." Felicity pouted. "Either way this was something that was causing a stir in the press and some more issues on the streets, and it was one our leather cladded friends couldn't do…"

"So it was down to you overwatch." Oliver grinned, loving the way Felicity blushed as she always did when he said her nickname.

"I guess so." Felicity smiled and fiddled with the hem of his jumper. "You don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind." Oliver hummed, letting his hand play with her hair softly. "I love how you want to save this city Felicity, I love the hope that you have and I know that you're making a difference."

"Thank you." Felicity whispered and leaned up so she could press a little kiss against his cheek. "The day you mind tell me and I swear I will stop. The day this becomes hard for you…"

"I'll let you know." Oliver promised.

"I love you." Felicity whispered softly.

"And I love you too." Oliver hummed and kissed her lips delicately. "Now, our baby boy is fast asleep because he wore himself out so much at the park. I'll change him into his pyjamas and then how about we plan his amazing birthday adventure?"

"And celebrate your new job." Felicity grinned.

"And celebrate." Oliver nodded with a smile.

Once Oliver had Ollie settled in bed, he had woken up a little whilst Oliver changed him into his pyjamas and took a little coaxing to get back to sleep. Oliver didn't mind, he cherished every moment with his son and he was rather fond of the sleepy smiles and mumbled love you dads. Once he was all tucked in, favourite stuffed robot tightly in his hand Oliver headed back to the living room, smiling when he saw Felicity on the sofa, her legs tucked under her, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table with her head propped against a cushion and her eyes closed. Slowly he walked over careful not to make too much noise, he picked her up and smiled as she shifted more into him.

"Oliver?" She yawned.

"Shh, sleep." Oliver smiled removing her glasses and putting them on the side as he carried her to bed.

"We didn't celebrate." Felicity mumbled, and all Oliver could see was the exact same sleepy expression his son just had.

"There's always tomorrow." Oliver smiled, he kicked off his own shoes and settled beside her in the bed, she instantly moved into him, her head against his chest.

"What are we going to do for his birthday?" Felicity asked.

"I was thinking a little trip, just the three of us?" Oliver suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Felicity smiled lazily.

"Good," Oliver smiled, he had already spoken to Ray about Felicity having a week off, he had found an amazing camping ground a few hours drive away, lots of kid activities for Ollie, it was in a forest where he could show his son some of his nature skills. It would be the perfect place for them to spend quality time as a family, before coming back for Ollie's birthday party at Ray's. Now Ollie was a little older he knew exactly what a party was and he had hand picked his invitations as well as all of his friends from his daycare. Felicity was excited too and wanted it to be perfect. This would be his last birthday whilst he was at daycare in just a few months he would be starting school and she had spoke for a long time about how nervous she was that her little boy was growing up. Oliver had reassured her that it would all be okay, hiding the fact that deep down he was just as scared and nervous as she was.

"Just the three of us." Felicity hummed, her hand finding his.

"Just the three of us." Oliver smiled and watched as she fell back to sleep in his arms, Oliver closed his eyes letting the warmth of Felicity against him lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ollie giggled quietly as he sat on the front steps of their house, he was watching his dad pack their suitcases in the backseat and was trying to be very quiet. Today was the first day of their special birthday trip. He didn't know where he was going just that there would be lots of trees for him to climb and a lake to swim in and that it was a really big surprise and he can't tell mummy. Ollie felt very proud that he had known a secret for one whole hour and hadn't told his mommy yet.

"All done." Oliver stage whispered as he grabbed his giggling boy. "Can you remember what was next on our mission plan?"

"Super secret breakfast." Ollie giggled excitedly. "And then we wake momma and then she eats the super secret breakfast. Then car. Then holiday. Then trees!" Ollie all but shouted the last part and Oliver was left wondering if this super secret mission was a good idea. It seemed like Ollie was about to physically burst with excitement.

"That's right. But remember. We have to be quiet." Ollie quickly nodded and put his fingers on his lip. "Good boy." Ollie nodded and carried him to the kitchen. He sat Ollie on the side and let him mix the pancake mixture as he cut up the fruit. Within twenty minutes they were both carrying trays of breakfast to the bedroom. Ollie of course had the most important job of carrying the juice bottle.

Oliver smiled when he saw Felicity fast asleep on the bed, to Felicity's understanding they weren't going away, Oliver had deliberately not brought the subject of their holiday up again and had even booked Felicity's time off in secret, Ray being extremely helpful with the surprise. Ollie looked up at Oliver with wide eyes almost as though he was asking permission to wake his Momma up, Oliver simply nodded and watched as Ollie gently started to miss against his mom's face.

"Hey," felicity smiled sleepily and rolled over and cuddled Ollie close. "What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Made you foods." Ollie beamed proudly and pointed to the bedside table where Oliver had placed it. "Hungry momma?"

"Starved. So much I have room in my belly for an almost three year old boy." At that Ollie squealed and jumped away.

"Not me momma. Pancakes." Ollie giggled and watched as Oliver grabbed the tray and set it on the bed. He pulled Ollie up so he was sat between the two as he reached over and pressed a kiss to Felicity's cheek. Felicity smiling over at him, her face shining with happiness.

"These look amazing." Felicity smiled and the three of them started to eat, Ollie bouncing a little impatiently beside them. Felicity turned and looked at the clock, gasping when she saw that it was way past the time her alarm should have gone off. "Oliver...I'm late!" She said and went to get out of bed but Ollie tugged her back giggling.

"Ray called last night and said you didn't need to come in today." Oliver smiled.

"I no speak to Ray!" Ollie pouted crossing his arms looking at Oliver.

"You were having a bath." Oliver hummed.

"I talk to Ray now?" Ollie asked.

"Later." Oliver promised.

"I don't understand why he wouldn't have spoken to me…" Felicity frowned.

"You were giving Ollie a bath, sorry I thought it would be nice to surprise you." Oliver said looking down, a fake guilty look crossing his face making Ollie laugh.

"It was a nice surprise. Thank you. Both of you." Felicity hummed.

"Surprise." Ollie grinned eyes going wide as he caught on to what his father had been saying.

"What surprise?" Felicity asked looking at her son and then back up at Oliver.

"Do you want to tell her now? Or later?" Oliver grinned.

Ollie looked at his Mom before looking back at Oliver and giggled, "later daddy."

"Later it is. Now eat up." Oliver hummed and nudged them both.

"Oliver…" Felicity frowned, "Can you please just tell me what is going on?"

"I'll give you a clue, you haven't just got today off. Now eat up after breakfast you can shower and get dressed, I've set some suitable clothes out for you in the bathroom."

"Suitable clothes? How long have I got off?" Felicity frowned. "I had a meeting...Does Ray know?"

"Yes." Oliver laughed rolling his eyes. "You have just over a week off. Ray has authorised it." Oliver smiled, ignoring the little chants his son was making about his godfather.

"A week…" Felicity hummed.

"We're going on holiday!" Ollie screamed excitedly, it seemed holding the secret had finally been too much for him.

"Holiday?" Felicity grinned.

"Daddy put all the bags in the car!" Ollie nodded clapping excitedly. "I helped!"

"I bet you were the best helper!"

"He was." Oliver smiled, rubbing Ollie's shoulder. "Finish up, I'm going to finish getting everything ready."

"Okay daddy." Ollie grinned. "I'll watch Momma."

"Good boy." Oliver winked making Ollie giggle more.

An hour and a half later, the three of them were in the car. Ollie sat in the middle of the backseat, he had Felicity's Ipad in his lap and was busy playing a game, every now and again he would mumble something about the evil robots winning. "He's so much like you." Oliver smiled.

"And you." Felicity grinned, reaching over and taking Oliver's hand in hers as he drove. "So are you going to tell me where we are going? And why it requires me wearing khaki shorts?"

"We are going to become one with nature." Oliver grinned simply.

"Right…" Felicity hummed. "How long are we going to become one with nature?"

"A week." Oliver smiled. "Then back home to plan for a certain birthday party."

"My party." Ollie piped up and Felicity and Oliver nodded and he went back to his game.

"Thank you for this." Felicity smiled squeezing Oliver's hand.

"Nothing to thank me for." Oliver promised. "I love you both so much, we are going to have an amazing time."

"We are." Felicity smiled, she leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window, she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing family, and she knew that this week was definitely going to be one to remember.


End file.
